Armor
is a stat shared by all units, including monsters, and buildings. Increasing reduces the physical damage the unit takes. Each champion begins with some which increases with level ( being the only exception). You can gain additional from abilities, items, masteries, and runes. stacks additively. Excluding whose does not scale with levels, ranges from ( ) to ( ) at level 18. Damage reduction Incoming is multiplied by a factor based on the unit's : \pagecolor{Black}\color{White}{\rm Damage\ multiplier}=\begin{cases}{100 \over 100+{\it Armor}}, & {\rm if\ }{\it Armor} \geq 0\\2 - {100 \over 100 - {\it Armor}}, & {\rm otherwise}\end{cases} Examples: * → incoming physical damage}} (20% reduction, ). * → incoming physical damage}} (50% reduction, ). * → incoming physical damage}} (20% increase, effective health}}). Stacking armor Every point of requires a unit to take 1% more of its maximum health in to be killed. This is called . :Example: A unit with has 60% more of its in , so if the unit has , it will take to kill it. What this means: by definition, does not have diminishing returns in regard of effective hitpoints, because each point increases the unit's against by 1% of its current whether the unit has or . However, and have increasing returns with respect to each other. :Example: A unit starts with and giving it . Now, it increases its from 1000 to 2000, thereby increasing its from 2000 to 4000. Increasing the unit's by 100 at both levels would yield and , respectively. If we were to consider two levels and then increase both by a static amount of , we would see a similar increased return of for the same . Therefore, buying only is compared to buying the optimal balance of and . It is important to not stack too much compared to or else the will not be optimal. When a unit's is negative because of or debuffs, has increasing returns with respect to itself. This is because negative cannot reduce to less than . A unit with has of nominal health}} (gains ) of its as . Optimal efficiency (theoretical) Note: , commonly referred to just as 'effective health', describes the amount of raw burst damage a champion can receive before dying in such a short time span that he remains unaffected by any form of (even if the actual considered damage is of sustained form). Unless champion's resists aren't reduced below zero, it will always be more than or equal to a champion's displayed in their bar and it can be increased by buying items with extra , and . In this article, will refer to the amount of raw ' ' a champion can take. In almost all circumstances, champions will have a lot more than such that the following inequality will be true: > 100. If this inequality is true, a single point of will give more ' ' to that champion than a single point of . If ( < 100), 1 point of will give more than 1 of . If ( 100), 1 point of will give exactly the same amount of as 1 point of . Because of this relationship, theoretically, the way to get the maximum amount of from a finite combination of and would be to ensure that you have exactly 100 more than (this is true regardless of how much and you actually already have). :Example: Given a theoretical situation where you start off with and and are given an arbitrary sufficient number of stat points (x ≥ 100), each of which you can either use to increase your or by 1 point, the way to maximize your is to add points to your until your ( 100) (0 100) 100, and then split the remaining stat points in half, spend half on your and half on your . However, this is only theoretically true if we consider both and to be equally obtainable resources with simplified mechanism of skill point investment. In reality a player buys these stats for instead. As of (derived from cost of basic armor item) is currently (as of season six) times higher than of (derived from cost of basic health item), we theoretically can maximize represented by product of ( 100) with as input variable by satisfying the following equation: ( 100). The graph and conclusions obtained by solving it are mentioned in the subsection below. :Example: Given a theoretical situation where you start off with and and are given an arbitrary sufficient amount of (x ≥ ), which you can either use to increase your or , the way to maximize your is to add points to your until your ( 100) (0 100) 750, and then split the remaining in half, spend half on your and half on your (as former is times cheaper than the latter, it would lead to buying times more additional than and thus naturally reaching equality in the equation above). Now we just formulated a simple rule of preserving equilibrium (or maximum ): Once equilibrium state is reached, all we need to do to preserve it is to always distribute equally into all involved stats for the rest of the game. ... or in our case, always into and into . Again this model is highly simplified and cannot be exactly applied in cases when we are buying any other item than , or (for example if our decision-making process would involve instead of , the above model would need to use equilibrium constant ). Even considering the purchase of different or items with differing (quite natural expectation under real circumstances) makes use of single constant utterly impossible. Going even further, the continuous model simplifies a discrete character of real shopping, as you cannot really buy for , so with that much you opt to buy either a single or 2 , drastically changing the equilibrium constant to . However, thankfully to almost linear item stats' a player can use weakened base equilibrium condition in a form: ≈ ( 100) safely enough to speed up decision-making. The important thing to remember is that there is no reason to hold to it too strictly. Note: In case of only the basic constant is slightly changed to . This information is strongly theoretical and due to game limitations from champions' base stats, innate abilities and non-linearity of of item stats ( of stats differs for different items or is even impossible to be objectively evaluated due to interference of unique item abilities), the real equilibrium function is too complicated to be any useful. The complexity of this problem provides space for players' intuition to develop and demonstrate their itemization skills. If given sufficient amount of time, each player could perfectly analyze situation at any given moment when he exited the shop and tell what should he buy at that moment for available gold to maximize own . The sheer impossibility of doing such thing in real time creates opportunity to develop the skill. Not only that but often choosing to maximize current leads to suboptimal decision branches in the future. The summary on end game screen about type of fatal damage taken is a key part of this decision process as well. Instead, broadly speaking, items which provide both and give a very high amount of against compared to items which only provide or only provide . These items should be purchased when a player is seeking efficient ways to reduce the they take by a large amount. Furthermore, these items are among all available items the best ones to distribute their equally among both and , thus working perfectly for rule of preserving equilibrium. Armor as scaling These use the champion's to increase the magnitude of the ability. It could involve total or bonus . By building items, you can receive more benefit and power from these abilities. Champions * grants equal to % bonus armor)}} to himself and the target ally for 3 seconds. * grants to herself equal to for 3 seconds, deals damage after that time to units around her, and retains the defensive buff for an additional 3 seconds if any enemy is struck by the blast. * passively grants to himself equal to % of his total armor}}. ** deals splash per basic attack in a 225-radius. ** deals . * passively grants to herself equal to , increased to while below . * grants to himself equal to . ** increases his by for 6 seconds, and deals to enemies who basic attack him. * grants his next two basic attack equal to (4 level)}} after using an ability. ** passively grants himself and his Bastion-marked % of Taric's armor}} as . ** deals . * steals instantly . He continues to drain an additional over 4 second before decaying 4 seconds after the drain completes. Items * , upon being hit by a basic attack, reflects back to the attacker equal to plus 15% of the incoming damage (before being reduced by defenses). * , After using an ability, your next basic attack (on-hit) creates an around the target for 2 seconds. This zone has a radius of 190 units ( second cooldown). Increasing armor Items Champion abilities Note: Only the buff effect of these abilities is shown here, to read more information on each of these abilities, follow the link on each of them. * allows her to enter an egg-state for up to 6 seconds upon reaching . While in this state, she will receive an modifier of . * increases by % bonus armor)}} to himself and the target ally for 3 seconds. * increases an allied champion's by for 4 seconds. * increases his by (2 level) when transform into . * permanently gains bonus armor}} every time he kills an enemy, up to a maximum of 30. * increases his by for 4 seconds. This bonus stacks up to 4 times with each consecutive use of Quickdraw. * increases his by . * increases his by for 4 seconds. * increases her by for 3 seconds, deals damage after that time to units around her, and retains the defensive buff for an additional 3 seconds if any enemy is struck by the blast. * passively grants to himself equal to % of his total armor}}. * passively increases his by when he is not under the effects of . * increases an allied champion's by for as long as the ball is attached to them. * increases his by for 6 seconds, and deals to enemies who basic attack him. * Rengar lets out a battle roar, damaging enemies increases his by for 4 seconds. Rengar gains additional for each enemy champion or large monster hit. * grants her bonus armor}} each times she damages an enemy with an ability or attack for 2 seconds. Subsequent damage will increase the duration by 2 seconds up to a cap of 8 seconds, after where damage will refresh the duration. * passively increases her by . This bonus is doubled while she is in Dragon Form ( ). * increases his by for 25 seconds. * passively grants % of his total armor}} to himself and a linked ally. * passively generates souls for him to collect, with each soul collected granting armor}} permanently. * steals instantly . He continues to drain an additional over 4 second before decaying 4 seconds after the drain completes. * passively grants him armor}} for each nearby enemy champion. * increases his by for each enemy champion hit for 8 seconds. Masteries * increases and by %. * grants your champion armor}} and magic resistance}} for each nearby enemy champion Runes Ways to reduce armor See armor penetration. Note that and are different. Armor vs. health Note: The following information similarly applies to Magic Resist. As of season six, the base equilibrium line for is a function: ( 100) while for the line is a bit shifted down and less steep: ( 100) It can be helpful to understand the equilibrium between and , which is represented in the graphShould you buy Armor or Health? on the right. The equilibrium line represents the point at which your champion will have the highest effective health against that damage type, while the smaller lines represent the baseline progression for each kind of champion from level 1-18 without items. You can also see that for a somewhat brief period in the early game is the most purchase, however this assumes the enemy team will only have one type of damage. The more equal the distribution of / in the enemy team, the more effective will buying be. There are many other factors which can effect whether you should buy more or , such as these key examples: * Unlike , increasing also makes healing more effective because it takes more effort to remove the unit's than it does to restore it. * helps you survive both and . Against a team with mainly burst or just low , can be more efficient than . * in the enemy team tilts the optimal : ratio slightly in the favor of . * Whether or not the enemy is capable of delivering true damage or damage, thus reducing the value of and stacking respectively. * The presence of resist or steroids built into your champion's kit, such as in or . * Against sustained damage life steal and healing abilities can be considered as contributing to your (while being mostly irrelevant against burst damage). * The need to prioritize specific items mainly for their other qualities (regardless of whether or not they contribute towards the ideal balance between and resists). List of champions' armor Trivia (Last updated September 5th, 2016 on patch 6.17) * has a of (300 15). This value is derived from }}. * One of the biggest amount of any champion can obtain, aside from , is (which reduces by %), being a level 18 . * Base stats: armor}} * Runes: ** 9 ( armor}}) ** 9 ( 3 armor}}) ** 9 ( armor}}) ** 3 ( armor}}) * Masteries: ** 5 points in ( ) ** 5 points in ( 5 armor}}) * Items: ** 6 ( 100 armor}}) * Buffs: ** ( armor}}) ** ( armor}}) ** ( ) ** ( ) *** ( ) (this mastery can not stack) ** ( ) * : * Base stats: armor}} ** Items 6}} ** Runes 9}} 9}} 9}} 3}} armor}} ** Mast. & Buffs ** Bonus Armor Amplification }} *** (600 15) armor}} *** bonus *** bonus |armor}} * Relevant mathematics: * : ** Items 6}} ** Runes 9}} 9}} 9}} 3}} armor}} ** Mast. & Buffs ** Bonus Armor Amplification }} *** (600 15) bonus armor}} *** bonus 25 *** bonus 25 |armor}} *** bonus |armor}} * : * Base stats: armor}} ** Items 6}} ** Runes 9}} 9}} 9}} 3}} armor}} ** Mast. & Buffs armor}} ** Bonus Armor Amplification }} ** Armor Amplification *** (((600 ) ) ) armor}} *Having an enemy with the same setup use on will yield a total of armor}}. This is the highest possible finite amount of and reduces by %. * armor}} ** bonus ** bonus |armor}} * : * Base stats: armor}} ** Items 6}} ** Runes 9}} 9}} 9}} 3}} armor}} ** Mast. & Buffs armor}} ** amplification }} *** (600 ) armor}} , with his effectively infinite stacking, can obtain a maximum of armor}} off his passive alone. With the same set-up as above, he can obtain a total of about , reducing by . References cs:Armor de:Rüstung es:Armadura fr:Armure pl:Pancerz ru:Броня zh:护甲 Category:Defensive champion statistics